A Day in the Life of Nico di Angleo
by AccioTea
Summary: Oneshot. Hades forces Nico to spend a day following around his cousin Percy, but with the son of the Underworld around nothing is going to be easy!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Day in the Life of Nico di Angleo**

"Come on Nico, you'll like it."

"Impossible"

"Alright… you'll find it interesting"

"Improbable"

"You'll make some friends."

"Doubtful"

Look Nico, this wasn't my idea." Percy said turning around in the passenger seat to face his cousin.

"If your dad wants you to follow me around for the day to 'see what normal demigods do everyday because you need to get a life and stop playing mythomagic with the dead in Elysium', I can't do anything about it."

But after an afterthought added "Unless I fancy being extra-crispy fried Son of the Sea God and spending the rest of my existence playing mythomagic with you!"

"I'll have you know mythomagic is a perfectly enjoyable game, I even convinced George Washington to play with me the other day!"

Percy snorted, "You sound like a three-year-old Nico."

"Out of everyone at camp, _why_ did dad pick you?"

"Because I'm oh-so lovable Nicky, you should know that by now"

"Yeah right, and I'm a Pegasus!

"_Don't _insult Blackjack!

"Seriously Percy! Why in the name of Hades would he pick you?"

"What demigods has he met that he hasn't had the chance to kill yet? It was either going to be 'that meddlesome spawn of Poseidon's' or 'that blonde he hangs around with that makes Athena throw a temper tantrum!-"

"Temper tantrum? Are we talking about the same Athena?"

"- well as far as I know there's only one Athena but that's beside the point.

It was either me or Annabeth and we all know Annabeth's still busy on Olympus doing the whole architecture thingy, so then it was me or Rachel you know? 'Cause even though she's not a demigod she's as good as.

But anyway, she still goes to the Charlton's Ladies Academy and we all know you couldn't go there!

Well… know that I think about it you could probably steal Annabeths' Yankees cap and follow Rachel around invisibly, but it might get a bit awkward if someone saw Rachel talking to an empty seat or if someone sat on you _or _if everyone was getting changed for gym and you'd have to follow everyone into the changing rooms so you don't get lost, but technically your over 70 years-old so that would be a bit perverted.

But other than that I think it's an extremely good idea!"

"There's a reason Annabeth calls you Seaweed brain." Nico deadpanned

"Well I'm not the one who-"

"Boys," Sally called from the front of the car. "That's enough. We're almost at Goode anyway. Percy you sorted everything out with Paul didn't you?"

"Uh, yeah I think so"

"Percy…"

"Well I dunno, I let Paul do all the paperwork and talking with the principal, I just stood there, smiled and said Nico was a very close cousin and an important friend and how much he values his education and is looking forward to seeing the school."

"I'm not." pointed out Nico.

"Yeah well he doesn't know that, does he?

"Boys!"

"Okay so maybe Nicos timetable and map and stuff are on the floor under my bed. Or the wardrobe, I can't be sure"

Sally sighed, "What am I going to do with you Percy?"

"It'll be fine mum, I'm sure Paul will have a copy or something."

"Okay", Sally said as she pulled the car up onto the curb and the two teens climbed out. "Okay, have a good day, eat some lunch, don't kill anyone and Percy, try get past the first day of second term without using _Riptide_ okay?"

"Sure thing mom!"

"See ya Miss Jackson!"

The two boys pulled there school bags on there backs and headed towards the building.

When they entered from the side entrance Percy usually used Nico was greeted with posters of smiling kids alongside a bunch of soppy slogans that basically made Nico want to puke.

"Yeah," said Percy as they passed a 'Goode is Good' poster. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

He led the gagging son of Hades down a series of hallways packed with students and teachers, Nico could already tell this was not the place for him.

"This is Pauls' classroom, but it's okay to be in here before lessons starts, he doesn't really mind." They entered the room and Nico recognised the man with the salt and pepper hair standing in front of the desk.

"Hey Paul, do you have any copies of Nicos' stuff 'cause I left mine-"

"Under your bed, I know Percy" Paul said handing over the papers, "I have it here, I've lived with your mum for a year, I know some of your habits by now. This isn't a copy by the way."

"Jeez Paul you sound like a stalker"

Nico watched the exchange with interest, until, "Ah, you must be Nico di Angelo! Percy's' cousin from, uh… camp!

Nico nodded sulkily.

"Mmm, Sally said your father needed you to stay with Percy for a day, well no worries. You can call me Paul but I'm afraid in class you'll have to call me Mr. Blofis. That's what Percy does."

"Okay…"

"So I fixed everything with the principal. It's only for a day and even if you're two years younger than Percy you can go to the same classes as him, deal?"

"Welcome to Goode! I trust you will have a good day here Mr. di Angleo!"

Nico stared at the man in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me Perce!" He hissed angrily out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, that's the principal."

The man in front of them must have been about fifty and he had a jolly smile on his face and a cup of tea in his hands. He was wearing an old tweed suit that showed he was on the tubby side. In short he looked like a younger version of Santa; Nico knew he would never get along with him. He continued humming down the corridor with a quick 'good morning!' to the rest of the students he passed.

"I'm so glad I'm only here for a day."

Percy snorted in reply "Come on death boy its first period.

They made their way to a classroom only a few doors down from Pauls and they sat down in adjacent seats at the back of the room.

"What subject's this?"

"Wait for it."

"Percy!"

"_Good morning class!_"

Everyone in the room moved towards their seats, a crippled kid sat beside Percy and they talked together in hushed voices. Nico could tell the kid was a satyr; there must be another demigod here because Percy would definitely not need protection against monsters. The Son of Hades was concentrating so hard on trying to figure out who the half-blood was he barely even noticed someone sit down beside him and the teacher call the roll.

"Nico di Angelo?"

Nico jumped at the sound of his name, then he realised the whole class was staring at him, even Percy.

"Uh…"

Beside him Percy mouthed 'here' and Nico repeated it aloud

"Than you Mr. di Angleo, but you would do well to pay attention from now on," She finished the roll quickly. "Alright class, today we will be focusing on the projects we began last term,"

Percy grinned "everyone can get into their groups of five."

Nico looked at Percy for help but he had his hand raised in the air and was a staring at the teacher.

The teacher sighed "Yes Mr. Jackson?

"Can Nico work in our group? Casey's home sick today."

"Fine, any other questions...Good, get to work."

Nico was about to ask his cousin what to do when the girl who was sitting beside him pocked his arm, he turned to look at her in confusion.

"That's my seat." She said as she nodded to his chair.

"Uh-"

"Lauren its fine" Percy laughed, "He's my cousin Nico and he's in our group anyway"

She shrugged and pulled up a chair to Percy's table. She had red hair like Rachel except that it was straight and big brown eyes. A big muscled guy came up behind her and took another chair.

"Hey Mark," Percy greeted him. "This is my cousin Nico"

"Yeah I know, I heard you tell Lauren!"

"I don't think it made much of a difference Mark" Lauren laughed, "I think everyone in class has heard of the mysterious Nico di Angelo and the fabled camp Delphi!"

"Ha ha ha." Deadpanned Percy "laugh it up guys."

"I'm Mark Evans" said the big guy. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. "I'm on the swim team with Percy."

"And I'm his girlfriend, Lauren Kelly."

"George Underwood. From camp."

"Okay. So what's the project on, Percy refuses to tell me."

Lauren answered him. "Ancient civilisations, we're doing the Ancient Greeks."

"Percy and George know a ton of stuff about it already" Mark added

"Oh really?" Nico said, amused.

"Yeah, so me and Mark were thinking we could do a section on all the different Gods and Goddesses?

"Right, so anyone know the Greek Goddess of Wisdom?"

Nico looked at Percy with a knowing smirk on his face and Percy shrugged at him. _Oh well_ thought Nico, _at least I already know the answers._

"Athena." Nico said," That's the goddess of wisdom." _Maybe this whole school thing isn't as bad as I thought._

_I was so wrong _Nico thought as he glared at the religion teacher, Mr Robinson. Maybe Percy could find the teacher blabbing on about different religions and their beliefs in the afterlife funny but it just made Nico irritated. _It's the UNDERWORLD! _Nico thought angrily. _Not heaven or hell or limbo, HADES!_

Percy was so amused at the teacher that he even raised his hand to ask him why he wasn't telling them about ancient religions like the Greeks.

"Because none of that exists Mr. Jackson. There is no such thing as the Underworld everybody knows that so why bother mentioning it?"

Now _that_ got on Nicos nerves. That was practically saying his dad was make-believe! He could tell it was getting on Percy's nerves too if the shaking water bottle on Mr. Robinsons' desk was anything to go by. But they held their tongues until the end of period and during the five minutes waiting for the next class Nico shadow travelled him and Percy to the middle of the Pacific Ocean where they could yell their heads off in peace.

Lauren from History was in Paul's class with them next period and she hissed to Percy and Nico when Paul had his back to the class "where were you? We looked everywhere for you on the way to class, we need to work on the project outside of school time so I was thinking-"

Suddenly a wall on the side of the classroom burst into pieces and a half-bull, half-man stood on the other side.

"Perceus Jackson! Son of the Sea God! Prepare to die!"

_Well that's not dramatic at all_ Nico thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Yelled Percy

_Again, so not dramatic._

Percy jumped out of his seat and screamed like a little girl. "Nico! Help! It's the Minotaur, it wants to eat me!"

The class leaped from their seats and crowded around the door pushing their way out. Soon only Percy, Nico and Paul were left.

Percy pulled out his deadly pen and gave a battle roar, he charged at the Minotaur head on. Nico stared at him for a minute, _what_ was he doing!

"Paul get out" yelled Nico _Nice Percy, try to get Paul killed too!_

Paul stared in horror at Percy who was waving his sword in the air and calling the massive bull-man names. "Hey! Ground beef! Yo! Over here!"

The bull man turned around and sniffed the air; he ignored Percy trying to stab him in the foot and stumbled away from the classroom looking confused and headed towards another part of the school.

"Are you even listening to me?" shouted Percy, he turned to Nico. "He's not listening to me!"

"Very clever Jackson, your learning!" Nico smiled sarcastically and pulled out his sword.

The two demigods left Paul still standing in the ruins of his classroom, clambered through the whole in the wall and chased after the monster. "What's going on?" roared Nico "what does it think it's doing?"

"Going after the half-blood!" Percy yelled back over the screams of students inside the school. Obviously they didn't see the Minotaur, but whatever they saw must have been pretty bad.

_Half blood? What ha- Oh yeah… the satyr from history must have been here for a reason._

They followed the monster to a classroom at the end of the block, there was only one kid there; the rest must have ran away. The kid was obviously the demigod; she looked about 12-years-old and had long blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. No points for guessing whose kid this was.

She was backing up against a wall and shaking in fear. Percy repeated his actions from earlier but this time the monster turned around to face him, irritated on someone disturbing his snack time. It lumbered towards him, angry, wanting revenge.

Nico grabbed the kid away from the wall when the beast was occupied by the son of the sea god and leaving Percy to fight alone he asked "who are you?"

"E-Emily C-C-Clarke."

"Hey Emily, I'm Nico! You know all those stories about Greek gods… yeah, well they're real!"

Emily stood there frozen in shock. Percy walked towards the pair with a smirk on his face.

"Look what I got!" he showed then a horn. "I might as well start a collection!"

Nico shadow travelled Emily to camp half-blood and returned to Percy's house afterwards, they were sitting on the sofa eating pizza with, George, Matt and Lauren when there was a knock on the door.

"Oh hello dear," came the voice of Percy's mom as she opened it. A girl entered the sitting room.

"Hello, I need to speak to Nico di Angelo." Nico almost spat out his pizza, the girl had mad red hair and bright green eyes, and she was wearing a massive trench coat and a Yankees baseball cap which covered most of her face.

When they were alone in Percy's room he asked incredulously, "_Rachel?_"

"Shhhh! I'm in disguise!"

"Uhh…"

"Apollo sent me, because Hermes sent him, because Hades sent Hermes to tell you the days up!"

"So I can go home?"

"Yup!"

"Woo hoo!"

Nico ran back into the sitting room with Rachel not far behind him.

See ya Percy I'm _never_ spending the day with you again! You can fix all this with the _mist_ by yourself! I'm going to Hades to play mythomagic with George Washington! Hahaha!"

And he shadow travelled away. Nico di Angelo would never spend another day in his life following Percy Jackson around ever again.

* * *

**Yay, I finised my first story! Woohoo ;)**

**Please reveiw, pretty please with cherries on top?**


End file.
